Wie werde ich ihn los in 10 Tagen?
by Anke
Summary: Nach der Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten beschließt Seven of Nine eigene Wege zu gehen – mit der Unterstützung des Doktors und eines alten Filmes… Und wer mich kennt, wird ahnen, dass es nur ein Ende geben kann ;-)
1. Anfang vom Ende

Wie werde ich ihn los in 10 Tagen?

Nach der Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten beschließt Seven of Nine eigene Wege zu gehen – mit der Unterstützung des Doktors und eines alten Filmes…

Disclaimer: Zum wiederholten Male kann ich nur mein Bedauern äußern, dass Star Trek nicht mir gehört - sonst wäre diese Geschichte auch niemals nötig geworden!

* * *

„Ihrem Trainingsprogramm zur Wiedererlangung meiner Menschlichkeit fehlt eine wichtige Lektion", stellte Seven of Nine sachlich fest. Sie hatte sich mit dem Doktor in dessen prestigeträchtigen Büro im medizinischen Forschungskomplex der Sternenflotte verabredet, auch wenn sie für diesen Termin den unnötig arroganten Assistenten des Doktors mit einem bösen Borgblick hatte nieder starren müssen.

„Tatsächlich?" Die mimischen Subroutinen verliehen dem Gesicht des Doktors einen pikierten Ausdruck. „Welche Lektion soll das sein?"

„Wie man jemanden einen Korb gibt."

„Bisher schienen Sie damit noch nie Probleme gehabt zu haben", grummelte das MHN. „Wem möchten Sie denn einen Korb geben?"

„Commander Chakotay."

„Dem Commander? Aber Sie waren doch so zuversichtlich was eine Beziehung zwischen Ihnen beiden anging."

„Das war im Delta-Quadranten. Die Rückkehr in den Alpha-Quadranten hat die Parameter verändert auf der meine Einschätzung beruhte. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass eine Fortführung unserer Beziehung auch unter den veränderten Bedingungen des Alpha-Quadranten zu einem dauerhaften Erfolg führen wird, ist sehr gering. Deshalb halte ich es für das Beste, diese Beziehung nicht mehr weiter zu verfolgen."

„Meinen Sie wirklich?"

„Auf der Voyager war die Anzahl der in Frage kommenden Partner äußerst begrenzt, hier ist sie potentiell unendlich. Daneben waren unsere Lebensentwürfe klar gezeichnet. Jetzt ist alles unsicher. Sowohl mir als auch dem Commander stehen eine Vielzahl von Optionen zur Verfügung, die wir uns nicht durch das Festhalten an einer Beziehung verbauen sollten, deren Basis reine Sentimentalität ist."

„Aber Sie haben doch etwas für den Commander empfunden?"

„In der Tat. Und im Delta-Quadranten wäre dieser Empfindung gegebenenfalls auch mehr entwachsen, doch hier stürzen so viele Eindrücke auf mich ein…"

Seven beendete den Satz nicht, sondern hob in für sie ungewohnter Hilflosigkeit die Schultern.

„Ich benötige Zeit für mich und ich schätze den Commander zu sehr, um ihn sich aus Pflichtbewusstsein an mich binden zu lassen."

„Ich verstehe."

Seven on Nine nickt. „Leider steht zu befürchten, dass der Commander in dieser Hinsicht nicht so klarsichtig ist. Chakotay neigt in etlichen Situationen zu emotionalen Reaktionen. Ich habe gelernt, dass dies eine Stärke sein kann, doch ich befürchte ihn zu verletzen, sollte ich nicht die richtigen Worte finden, ihm meine Beweggründe zu vermitteln."

„Ich sehe das Problem", sagte der Doktor und legte seine Stirn in Denkerfalten, während seine Subroutinen auf Hochtouren nach einer Lösung fahndeten. Welche Laue des Schicksals – oder Tom Paris? – dafür sorgte, dass seine Programmalgorithmen einen Film des frühen 21. Jahrhunderts als relevante Referenz ansahen, wird wohl ewig ein Geheimnis der Geschichte der künstlichen Intelligenz bleiben.

„Ich habe eine Idee, Seven."

=/\=

„Ich glaube, ich muss die Sache beenden, B'Elanna", sagte Chakotay.

Ups, wo kam das denn her? Chakotay bedachte die Flasche Chateau Picard mit einem anklagenden Blick. Er war echten Alkohol einfach nicht gewohnt. Aber wie hätte er Tom Paris freundliches Angebot die Schätze des Weinkellers der Familie Paris mit ihm zu teilen ablehnen können? Chakotay ließ sich noch ein wenig tiefer in den bequemen Gartenstuhl sinken. Nachdem die Debriefings zur Rückkehr der Voyager nun vorbei waren, hatten Tom und B'Elanna ihn heute Abend zu sich eingeladen und er hatte diese Einladung gerne angenommen. Die letzten Monate waren aufreibend gewesen. Die Rückkehr der Voyager, die Aufregung danach, als Kathryn Janeway und er um die Ehre und die Zukunft seiner Maquis gekämpft hatten, die Erleichterung als entschieden wurde von einer weiteren Strafverfolgung abzusehen und die Freude als das Oberkommando ihnen angeboten hatte, ihre provisorischen in reguläre Ränge umzuwandeln. Viele hatten gerne angenommen. Wer hätte das vor sieben Jahren für möglich gehalten? Michael Ayala, Mariah Henley und Tabor waren schon wieder unterwegs. Tom und B'Elanna würden in wenigen Tagen die Erde für eine Mission mit der USS Vienna verlassen – selbstverständlich als Chef-Ingenieurin und leitender Pilot. Chakotay sah sich um, Admiral Paris hatte seinem Sohn und dessen Familie ein wunderschönes Penthouse mit Blick über die San Francisco Bay besorgt und während Tom die kleine Miral ins Bett brachte, saß er hier mit B'Elanna auf der Dachterrasse, trank Wein und machte unpassende Bemerkungen. Ach ja, ein Blick auf seine alte Freundin sagte ihm, dass B'Elanna seine Bemerkung sehr wohl registriert hatte und nun auf weitere Erklärungen wartete.

„Ich vermute, du sprichst von Seven of Nine", sagte sie schließlich.

„Ist es so offensichtlich?", fragte Chakotay.

„Welche Sache solltest du sonst beenden wollen?", fragte B'Elanna. „Arme Seven. Was bringt dich zu dieser Erkenntnis?"

„Ich bin alt." Täuschte er sich, oder musste B'Elanna sich ein Grinsen verkneifen? „Und sie ist so jung."

„Das war sie im Delta-Quadranten auch schon."

„Das stimmt", nickte Chakotay. „Da war es aber irgendwie nicht so relevant. Aber hier? Hier gibt es tausende, die besser für sie in Frage kämen, die in ihrem Alter sind, intellektuell besser mit ihr harmonieren und…"

„… nicht eigentlich eine andere lieben", fuhr B'Elanna mitleidlos fort.

„Sie hat Besseres verdient", stellte er einfach noch einmal fest und wandte sich wieder seinem Weinglas zu. Diese Erörterung entsprach nicht dem, was sich unter einem netten Abend bei alten Freunden vorstellt hatte. Wo blieb Tom eigentlich? Chakotay war sich sicher, dass B'Elanna das Thema in Anwesenheit ihres Ehemannes nicht weiterverfolgen würde. Aber als ob Tom wüsste, dass er zumindest von einer Seite her im Moment nicht erwünscht war, ließ er sich nicht blicken. Chakotay hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal beobachtet, wie Tom und B'Elanna scheinbar telepathisch miteinander kommunizieren konnten. Diesmal fand er es ziemlich ärgerlich.

„Du musst es ihr sagen, Chakotay", meinte B'Elanna unterdessen.

„Ich will sie nicht verletzten."

„P'Tach. Geht es dir dabei um sie oder um dich? Du verletzt sie wesentlich mehr, wenn du an einer Beziehung festhältst, an die du eigentlich nicht mehr glaubst und die früher oder später sowieso scheitern wird. Sag es ihr. Morgen."

Wie kam sie eigentlich dazu so mit ihm zu reden? Nur weil sie schon seit Jahren in einer stabilen Beziehung mit Tom Paris lebte und seit über einem Jahr glücklich verheiratet war, hielt er B'Elanna Torres noch lange nicht für die Koryphäe in Beziehungsfragen. Obwohl an ihren Worten etwas Wahres dran war. Chakotay seufzte.

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht."

„Wahrscheinlich?" Die hochgezogene Augenbraue sagte deutlich, dass B'Elanna der Ansicht war ganz sicher Recht zu haben. Und wenn Chakotay ehrlich zu sich war, teilte er diese Ansicht – auch wenn er B'Elanna trotzdem nicht als Beziehungs-Expertin anerkannte.

„Also gut, sicher. Ich werde mich morgen mit ihr verabreden und es ihr sagen."

B'Elanna nickte ihre Zustimmung. „Sei nett zu ihr."


	2. Alles hat ein Ende – heißt es

Chakotay war nervös. Es war schon verdammt lange her, dass er eine Beziehung beendet hatte. Die Sache mit Seska war damals einfach auseinander gegangen und bei den paar Begegnungen danach war es von vornherein klar gewesen, dass es sich nur um Beziehungen auf Zeit handeln konnte. Diesmal war die Sache anders. Er hatte sich gleich am Morgen bei Seven gemeldet um sich für den heutigen Abend zu verabreden. Hätte er es länger hinausgeschoben, hätte er vermutlich erst recht nicht mehr den Mut aufgebracht. Nun saß er hier in einem netten kleinen Restaurant, spielte nervös mit seiner Serviette und wartete darauf, den Schafrichter für eine nichts ahnende Seven zu spielen. Sie war so fröhlich und nett bei ihrem Gespräch am Morgen gewesen. Gar nicht ihr übliches kühles Borg-Selbst. Mist, Mist, Mist. Wie hatte er sich überhaupt erlauben können, in eine solche Lage zu kommen?

„Hey, Liebster."

Chakotay wäre fast vom Stuhl gesprungen als auf einmal von hinten Sevens Stimme in sein Ohr gurrte. Jawohl gurrte!

„Hallo Seven."

„Ich hoffe, du musstest nicht zu lange warten?"

„Nein, nein", hörte Chakotay sich selbst mit vollkommen fremder Stimme sagen, während sein Verstand immer noch versuchte, das Bild, das sich im bot, zu verarbeiten. Seven war immer schon eine schöne Frau gewesen – na ja, zumindest seit dem Zeitpunkt, als der Doktor ihre Haare hatte nachwachsen lassen – aber diese Erscheinung war überirdisch. Sie trug ein rosa Cocktailkleid, silbrige High Heels und hatte eine Strähne ihres offenen Haares um den Finger gewickelt, während sie mit rotem Schmollmund ihre Frage gestellt hatte.

Nun ließ sie sich geziert ihm gegenüber nieder, beugte sich vor und gewährte einen detaillierten Blick in ihren Ausschnitt.

„Da bin ich aber froh", kicherte sie.

Chakotays Neuronen tanzten Samba.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Seven", sagte sein Mund. Ich muss hier raus, ganz schnell, sagte sein Verstand.

„Oh." Seven sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Was für ein Zufall, ich auch."

„Ach ja?", sagte Chakotay schwach.

„Ich habe nämlich etwas ganz tolles für dich!"

=/\=

„Was sollte ich machen, B'Elanna? Sie hatte Karten für die Endausscheidung der Sternenflotten-Boxmeisterschaften organisiert. Keine Ahnung, wo sie die her hatte – ich habe für Geld und gute Worte keine mehr bekommen." Chakotay fand selbst, dass seine Worte sich lahm anhörten, als er am nächsten Tag B'Elanna Bericht erstattete. Und der Gesichtsausdruck seiner alten Freundin sagte ihm, dass B'Elanna genau dasselbe dachte.

„Karten für die Boxmeisterschaft", schnaubte sie.

„Außerdem stimmte etwas nicht mit ihr. Die richtige Seven hätte sich nie so verhalten. In der Situation wäre es fahrlässig gewesen, einfach mit ihr Schluss zu machen."

„Und wenn sie genau darauf abgezielt hat?", fragte B'Elanna.

„Du meinst, dass sie gemerkt hat, dass ich unsere Beziehung beenden möchte und so gegensteuern wollte?"

„Das wäre zumindest eine Erklärung."

„Vielleicht sollte ich dann…"

„Chakotay", sagte B'Elanna scharf. „Du hast mir gestern gute Gründe genannt, warum diese Beziehung um deinet- aber auch um ihretwillen beendet werden sollte. Kneif jetzt nicht. Mit jedem Tag machst du es nur noch schlimmer."

„Ich werde einfach die Box-Meisterschaften heute Abend abwarten", beschloss Chakotay. „Ich muss wissen, was mit ihr los ist. Ich habe sie gerne und ich wenn es ihr schlecht geht, kann ich sie nicht einfach verlassen. Das geht nicht."

„Tu, was du für richtig hältst."

=/\=

Es war richtig gewesen, die Meisterschaften abzuwarten. Zusammen mit tausenden anderer Fans saßen Chakotay und Seven in der großen Boxhalle und fieberten dem finalen Kampf entgegen. Chakotay hatte Seven den ganzen Abend über beobachtet, sie war zwar etwas anschmiegsamer als sonst, aber es schien ihr gut zu gehen. Doch, bestimmt würde er heute Abend ihre Beziehung ohne schlechtes Gewissen beenden können. Er würde Seven nach dem Kampf in ein kleines Café führen und sie würden sachlich miteinander reden und alles würde gut werden. Chakotay wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen vor ihm zu. Bisher war alles nur belangloses Geplänkel gewesen, doch gleich würden mit Andie Anderson und Benjamin Barry zwei Giganten des Boxsports aufeinander treffen. Alle waren sich einig, dass es eine epochale Begegnung werden würde und er war dabei. Die beiden Kontrahenten waren gerade eingetroffen, nur ein paar Minuten noch…

„Chakotay, ich habe Durst."

Chakotay sah Seven entgeistert an. Das war kein Satz den er jemals aus ihrem Mund erwartet hätte.

„Holst du mir etwas zu trinken?"

Chakotays Entgeisterung wuchs. Das konnte nicht real sein.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ein Root-Beer wäre ganz toll", sagte Seven mit großem Augenaufschlag. „Wenn du jetzt gleich gehst, bist du wieder zurück bevor der Kampf beginnt."

Chakotay fühlte sich in der Falle, entweder konnte er jetzt Sevens geistige Gesundheit mit ihr diskutieren oder nachgeben. Fürs erste entschied er sich fürs Nachgeben. Vielleicht hatte er dann wenigstens die Chance dem Kampf in Ruhe zu sehen.

Gereizt kämpfte Chakotay sich durch die Stuhlreihe nach draußen und wurde dabei mit etlichen Schubsen und Knüffen bedacht. Er konnte es den anderen Zuschauern nicht verdenken. Nur ein Idiot würde jetzt nach draußen gehen.

Wenigstens war kein Mensch am Getränkestand. Chakotay stürzte auf den Verkäufer zu, der sich auch nur unwillig von den Bildschirmen trennen konnte, die das Geschehen aus der Halle übertrugen.

„Ein Becher Root-Beer", orderte er.

„Jetzt?", fragte der Verkäufer pikiert.

„Jetzt!" Chakotay war nahe daran die Geduld zu verlieren. Wollte der Kerl auch noch mit ihm diskutieren?

Mit dem hart erkämpften Root-Beer stürzte Chakotay in die Halle zurück. Die Knüffe seiner Sitznachbarn waren diesmal noch kräftiger. Immerhin war der Kampf noch nicht losgegangen. Als er sich setzte, entledigten sich die beiden Kontrahenten gerade ihrer Bademäntel. Glücklich reichte er Seven das Root-Beer.

Seven nahm einen Schluck.

„Dieses Root-Beer ist mit Koffein."

„Ja?", sagte Chakotay abwesend. Jetzt ging es gleich los.

„Ich kann nicht regenerieren, wenn ich Root-Beer mit Koffein trinke."

„Wie bitte?"

„Holst du mir einen Becher entkoffeiniertes Root-Beer?" Wieder dieser schmelzende Blick. Wo um Himmels Willen hatte sie den her? „Bitteeeeee."

Okay, bei Seven waren anscheinend einige ihrer Borg-Schaltkreise durchgebrannt. Chakotay bahnte sich wieder seinen Weg durch die nun wirklich unwilligen Zuschauer und sprintete zum Getränkestand. Von hinten ertönte der Gong. Mist, jetzt hatte der Kampf ohne ihn begonnen.

„Ein entkoffeiniertes Root-Beer", bestellt er barsch. Zum Glück hatte der Verkäufer dieses Mal auch keine Lust auf eine Diskussion und drückte ihm schnell das Gewünscht in die Hand. Chakotay sprintete zurück und hatte gerade den Eingang der Halle erreicht als erneut ein Gong und ein Grölen aus vielen tausend Kehlen ertönte. Nein, es durfte nicht schon vorbei sein! Und er hatte NICHTS gesehen. Doch. Es war vorbei. Schon strömten die ersten Zuschauer an ihm vorbei und unterhielten sich angeregt über den Jahrhundertsieg von Anderson, den er nun verpasst hatte. Chakotay ließ sich kraftlos gegen die Wand sinken. Da war auch schon Seven neben ihm.

„Was für ein Kampf", strahlte sie. „Wie schade, dass du ihn verpasst hast."

„Sehr schade", waren die einzigen zwei Worte, die er heraus brachte.

Gemeinsam mit Hunderten anderen Zuschauern wurden sie auf die Straße vor der Halle gespült.

„Vielen Dank für den wunderschönen Abend und das Root Beer." Seven hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, drehte sich um und verschwand in dem Gewühle der sich weiterhin unaufhaltsam die Straße ergießenden Zuschauermassen. Chakotay hatte noch nicht einmal die Zeit gefunden, sie wie geplant auf einen Kaffee einzuladen – ha, der wäre vermutlich auch nicht recht gewesen. Oder nur entkoffeiniert. Wenn sich B'Elanna morgen melden würde, würde er auf alle Fälle nicht zu sprechen sein.


	3. Kein Ende in Sicht

Im Gegensatz zu Chakotay war die zweite an diesem Abend beteiligte Person begierig darauf, ihre Erlebnisse zu teilen und weiterhin hielt diese Person – ebenfalls im Gegensatz zu Chakotay – den Abend keineswegs für ein komplettes Desaster.

„Unsere Charade scheint zielführend zu sein", teilte Seven of Nine dem Doktor selbstbewusst mit. „Ich bin zuversichtlich, durch mein Verhalten einen Grad der Verärgerung hervorgerufen zu haben, dass Chakotay nicht mehr lange bestrebt sein kann, unsere Beziehung weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten."

„Wunderbar." Der Doktor rieb sich die Hände. „Ich wusste doch, dass ein gewisses schauspielerisches Talent in Ihnen steckt, Seven."

„In der Tat, ist es interessant diesen Aspekt meiner Persönlich weiterer Betrachtung zu unterziehen", stimmte Seven zu. „Auch wenn ich eine weniger pathetische Rolle bevorzugt hätte. Ich verstehe nicht, warum eine erwachsene Frau nicht in der Lage sein sollte, für einen derart überschaubaren Zeitraum auf Flüssigkeitszufuhr zu verzichten oder, sollte der Bedarf unabwendbar sein, sich zumindest besagte Flüssigkeit selbst zu beschaffen – es sei denn besagte Erwachsene wäre stark verletzt oder erkrankt."

„Demonstrativ zur Schau gestellte weibliche Hilflosigkeit gehört zu den Paarungsritualen vieler Kulturen", erklärte der Doktor. „Damit soll die Fähigkeit des männlichen Gegenübers zur Versorgung seiner Partnerin und der eventuellen Nachkommen auf die Probe gestellt werden."

Seven schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich halte dieses Verfahren für ineffektiv und würdelos. Findet es denn heutzutage noch Anwendung? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Lieutenant Torres Lieutenant Paris Eignung als Partner auf diese Weise getestet hat."

„Moderne Frauen nehmen in der Tat immer mehr Abstand von solchen Verhaltensweisen", bestätigte der Doktor. „Gerade deshalb hatten wir es ja auch ausgewählt, es sollte enervierend auf den Commander wirken."

=/\=

Besagter Commander fand es an diesem Tag äußerst schwierig sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Die Ereignisse des Vorabends spukten immer wieder in seinem Kopf herum. Und während er gestern hauptsächlich verärgert gewesen war, wurde er nun immer besorgter. Sevens Verhalten war nicht normal. Als B'Elanna sich meldete, nahm er das Gespräch entgegen seines gestrigen Vorsatzes tatsächlich an.

Ernst hörte B'Elanna sich die Schilderungen ihres Freundes an.

„Du hast Recht, das stimmt tatsächlich etwas nicht. Dieses Verhalten ist absolut untypisch für unsere Lieblings-Borg."

„Es war, als ob sie eine komplett andere Person wäre."

„Du solltest mit dem Doktor sprechen, vielleicht gibt es ja wieder mal Probleme mit einem ihrer Implantate."

„Daran hatte ich auch schon gedacht. Ich mache mir ehrlich Sorgen um sie."

B'Elanna nickte. „Vermutlich ist es gut, dass du eure Beziehung doch noch nicht beendet hattest. So hat sie jetzt jemanden, der auf sie aufpasst."

„Heißt das, du ziehst deinen Rat zurück?"

„Vorübergehend. Aber wenn diese Krise vorbei ist, solltet ihr wirklich getrennte Wege gehen", sagte B'Elanna streng. „Was hast du als nächstes vor?"

„Ich werde sie heute Abend zu mir zum Essen einladen. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass eine ruhige und entspannte Atmosphäre ohne große Ablenkungen ihr gut tun wird. Vielleicht können wir auch in Ruhe miteinander reden und sie sagt mir, was los ist."

„Gute Idee", gab B'Elanna ihre gnädige Zustimmung. „Lass mich wissen, wie es gelaufen ist."

Bevor Chakotay den Doktor oder Seven kontaktieren konnte, teilte ihm sein Computer mit, dass es an der Zeit wäre zur Fakultätssitzung aufzubrechen. Chakotay fluchte leise vor sich hin. Eigentlich war ein Traum wahr geworden, als er als Professor für Anthropologie an die Sternenflottenakademie berufen worden war und er hatte sich sehr auf diese erste Sitzung gefreut, bei der er seine Kollegen näher kennenlernen sollte. Aber ausgerechnet heute hatte er ganz andere Dinge im Kopf. Und die Vorbereitungen, die er heute Vormittag noch hatte erledigen wollen, waren auch ungetan geblieben.

=/\=

Wider Erwarten lief die Sitzung gut. Seine Kollegen waren freundliche Menschen, die offenkundig gerne bereit waren, ihn in ihren Kreis aufzunehmen. Die Diskussion über den Lehrplan für das nächste Semester verlief angenehm und auf hohem Niveau. Chakotay war gerade dabei ein wenig zu entspannen, als sie von der Fakultätssekretärin unterbrochen wurden.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung – Professor Chakotay, da ist ein Anruf von einer Dame, die sich leider nicht abwimmeln lässt. Sie hat damit gedroht, mich zu assimilieren, wenn ich mich nicht füge!"

Chakotay sah wie die Schläfen der Sekretärin vor Empörung pulsierten. Bisher hatte er Michelle Rubin als eine freundliche und sanfte ältere Dame kennengelernt. Wie kam Seven dazu, so mit ihr zu sprechen? Er befürchtete, dass es eine ganze Weile dauern würde, den entstandenen Schaden wieder zu kitten.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Rubin - entschuldigen Sie mich für einen Moment?", fragte er in die Runde und auch hier sah er, dass die Freundlichkeit, die ihm bis eben noch entgegen gebracht worden war, um einige Grad abgekühlt war.

„Natürlich, Professor Chakotay, sicherlich ist es ein äußerst wichtiges Anliegen, das Sie von uns weg treibt", bemerkte die Dekanin säuerlich. „Wir sprechen einstweilen weiter über den Lehrplan…"

Schwankend zwischen Verärgerung und Besorgnis eilte Chakotay zu dem nächsten Conn-Terminal um Sevens Anruf entgegen zu nehmen.

„Ich habe dich vermisst", sagte Seven anklagend sobald sie auf dem Bildschirm erschien.

„Wie bitte?"

„Es ist schon 14 Stunden und 31 Minuten her, seit wir uns verabschiedet haben. Das ist ein lange Zeit", sagte Seven.

Das ist ein Alptraum, dachte Chakotay, eine Halluzination oder einer von Qs schlechten Scherzen. Dieses jammervolle Wesen am anderen Ende der Leitung war auf jeden Fall nicht seine Seven of Nine. Die wahre Seven of Nine hätte zumindest nicht auf die Angabe der Sekunden verzichtet.

„Hör mal, Seven, ich bin gerade in einer wichtigen Sitzung." Uh,uh, falscher Ansatz. Seven verzog doch nicht gerade ihr Gesicht zum Weinen, oder doch? „Aber was hältst du davon, heute Abend zu mir zu kommen? Dann können wir über alles reden, in Ordnung?"

Scheinbar war dies der richtige Ansatz gewesen, denn Sevens Züge hellten sich auf. „In Ordnung, Cho Cho. Ich freue mich."

Erleichtert beendete Chakotay die Verbindung – aber Cho Cho? Er musste schnellstmöglich mit dem Doktor reden.

=/\=

Schon lange nicht mehr war Chakotay so nervös gewesen. Noch nicht mal die Anhörungen zur Rehabilitation der Maquis hatten dermaßen an seinen Nerven gezerrt, wie das Warten auf Seven an diesem Abend. Der Doktor war den ganzen Nachmittag nicht zu erreichen gewesen. Sein Assistent – ein selten arroganter Mensch übrigens – hatte erklärt, der Doktor sei den ganzen Nachmittag mit einer schwierigen Operation beschäftigt. Chakotay konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass diese Operation Sevens Vorbereitung für den Abend war. Als der Türsummer ertönte, stählte Chakotay sich für die nächste Seven-Persönlichkeit, die ihm nun wohl begegnen würde.

„Hallo Cho Cho!"

Eine strahlende Seven stand vor ihm. Sie trug ein mädchenhaft blumiges Kleid, das Chakotay an einigen anderen Frauen bestimmt gefallen hätte, aber einfach nicht zu Seven passte. Und was um alles in der Welt sollte die Kiste, die sie bei sich trug?

„Cho Cho?"

„Ach alle sagen Chakotay zu dir, das ist so steif – und ist Cho Cho nicht eine süße Abkürzung?"

„Ganz süß", sagte Chakotay schwach, während er Seven in sein Apartment folgte. „Hör mal Seven, geht es dir gut?" Er griff Seven an beiden Händen und zog sie auf einen Stuhl, er selbst setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah ihr ernst in die Augen.

„Natürlich geht es mir gut? Was soll die Frage?", wehrte Seven ab.

„Regenerierst du dich regelmäßig? Gab es Auffälligkeiten bei deinen Selbstwartungszyklen?", bohrte Chakotay nach.

„Alles in Ordnung. Was sollte denn sein?" Seven lachte unsicher.

„Seit zwei Tagen verhältst du dich nicht mehr wie du selbst. Du…"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst, Chakotay", unterbrach Seven ihn hart und für einen Augenblick hatte Chakotay wieder das Gefühl der alten Seven gegenüber zu sitzen. „Du hattest mir ein Essen versprochen, wie sieht es damit aus?"

„Aber Seven…"

„Ich bin hungrig." Sevens Tonfall machte klar, dass die Diskussion damit für sie beendet war. Trotzdem zog sich Chakotay mit einer gewissen Erleichterung in die Küche zurück. Gerade eben hatte eindeutig die alte Seven of Nine mit ihm gesprochen.

Als er wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück kam, musste er feststellen, dass seine Hoffnung verfrüht gewesen war. Scheinbar hatten sich in Sevens Box lauter Nippsachen befunden, die sie nun großzügig über sein Quartier verteilt hatte. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand ein Schäferpaar aus Porzellan auf einem Häkeldeckchen und über sein Sofa war ein rosa Plaid gebreitet.

„Ich fand schon lange, dass deine Wohnung einen etwas wohnlicheren Touch verdient hätte", strahlte Seven ihn an. „Hübsch nicht wahr?"

Chakotay fehlten die Worte.


	4. Am Ende der Weisheit

„Ich gebe zu, das ist unheimlich", B'Elanna sah sich in Chakotays umdekorierten Apartment um. „Und wie nannte sie dich? Cho Cho?" Jetzt musste die Ingenieurin doch ein Kichern unterdrücken.

„Cho Cho", wiederholte Chakotay düster.

„Aber immerhin hat sie dich heute nicht wieder in Arbeit angerufen?"

„Das nicht, aber sieh dir das Conn-Protokoll an."

Chakotay war müde. Eigentlich hatte er angenommen, dass ihn nach sieben Jahren im Delta-Quadranten so schnell nichts mehr aus der Fassung bringen würde. Doch Sevens seltsames Verhalten machte ihm ehrlich Sorgen. In keiner der letzten Nächte hatte er ruhig durchschlafen können. Was wenn Seven ernsthaft krank war? Dass es irgendein Problem gab war offenkundig. In gewisser Weise war allerdings sogar dankbar für Sevens Deko-Aktion – sie war wenigstens der Beweis, dass nicht er derjenige mit Wahnvorstellungen war.

B'Elanna beugte sich unterdessen über den Bildschirm und las vor: „1555 ankommende Nachricht von Seven of Nine; 1558 ankommende Nachricht von Seven of Nine; 1605 ankommende Nachricht von Seven of Nine; 1611 ankommende Nachricht von Seven of Nine – Wie viele Nachrichten sind das noch?" B'Elanne scrollte die Liste hinunter.

„21 – und alle mit ungefähr dem gleichen Inhalt: Hi, hier bin ich, du bist wohl nicht zu hause, wo bist du, ich vermisse dich…" Chakotay massierte sich die Schläfen.

„Hast du heute mit dem Doktor sprechen können?", erkundigte B'Elanna sich.

„Habe ich. Er hat mir erklärt, dass er erst gestern mit Seven of Nine gesprochen habe und dass mit ihr alles, ich zitiere‚ ,in allerbester Ordnung' sei. Er könne mir versichern, dass sie in allen Bereichen innerhalb der gewünschten Parameter funktioniere. Dann hat er mich ziemlich schnell abgewürgt."

„Die neuen Ehren steigen ihm wohl zu Kopf", grummelte B'Elanna. „Der soll schauen, wo er bleibt, wenn er das nächste Mal eine Überholung seiner Holo-Matrix benötigt. Siehst du Seven heute Abend noch?"

„Nein", Chakotay schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist heute Abend bei den Wildmans eingeladen."

„Dann bin ich gespannt, was Sam zu berichten hat. Den anderen muss Sevens seltsames Verhalten doch auf auffallen."

„Bestimmt. Aber was sollen wir machen, B'Elanna?"

„Momentan fallen mir nur zwei Optionen ein; sprich mit einem Counselor – wenn es nichts organisches oder kybernetisches ist, dann hat sie vielleicht ein psychisches Problem."

„Ich weiß nicht, gleich einen Seelenklempner einschalten, das ist etwas drastisch, oder?"

„Ihr Verhalten ist drastisch."

„Hmm. Was ist die zweite Option?"

„Sprich mit dem Captain – ich meine, Admiral Janeway. In den vier Jahren im Delta-Quadranten hat sie die engste Verbindung zu Seven gehabt. Wenn jemand sie erreichen kann, dann sie."

„Du hast wohl recht", sagte Chakotay ein wenig unglücklich.

„Ehrlich, eine andere Option sehe ich nicht. Entweder ein Counselor oder der Captain. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch seit unserer Ankunft im Alpha-Quadranten soweit es ging aus dem Weg gegangen seit…"

„… und du kennst auch den Grund…"

„… aber wenn dir jemand helfen kann, dann sie. Sie kein Feigling – Cho Cho." Trotz des Ernstes der Lage konnte B'Elanna es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn ein wenig zu triezen. Vermutlich würde er den Namen Cho Cho so schnell nicht mehr loswerden.

=/\=

„Danke Kathryn, dass du so schnell Zeit für mich hattest."

Chakotay hatte sich sofort nachdem B'Elanna sich verabschiedet hatte bei Kathryn gemeldet und nun – nur eine halbe Stunde später – saß er in ihrem geräumigen Wohnzimmer. Entgegen der allgemeinen Vermutung hatte sich Kathryn nach ihrer Ernennung zum Admiral keine prestigeträchtige Wohnung im Wohnkomplex der Admiralität ausgesucht, sondern war in das kleine Dorf in Indiana zurückgezogen, in dem sie aufgewachsen war und bewohnte dort nun ein gemütliches kleines Farmhaus.

„Keine Ursache Chakotay, dein Anruf hörte sich wirklich dringend an." Kathryn musterte ihn besorgt. Offensichtlich sah ihm an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Und es fühlte sich gut an. Seven war noch längst nicht soweit, spontan die Emotionen ihres Gegenübers einzuschätzen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun? Aus, Sissy, wirst du wohl", unterbrach Kathryn sich selbst, um ein kleines blondes Fellknäuel zurechtzuweisen, dass zwischenzeitlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und nun sein bestes gab, Chakotays Schoß zu erobern. „Tut mir leid, dass ist eine von Mollys Enkeltöchtern. Leider noch nicht erzogen", erklärte sie mit einem halben Lächeln.

„Das macht nichts. Na, du bist ja eine Süße, Sissy." Chakotay kraulte den Hund und hob ihn auf den Schoß. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer machte Sissy es sich dort gemütlich.

„Eigentlich sollte ihr Verhalten nicht noch belohnt werden", grummelte Kathryn. Doch Chakotay entdeckte dahinter auch eine gewisse Zufriedenheit, dass er sich sofort mit dem Hund anfreundete.

„Wie geht es Molly?", erkundigte er sich. Irgendwie war es einfacher, sich über Kathryns alten Hund zu unterhalten, als auf den Grund seines Besuches zu sprechen zu kommen.

„Sehr gut. Mark hat sich all die Jahre hervorragend um sie gekümmert – dabei hatte er es gar nicht so mit Hunden. Nach unserer Rückkehr hat er mir angeboten, dass ich sie wieder zurücknehmen könnte, aber als ich ihn und seine Familie besucht habe, ist mir ziemlich schnell klar geworden, dass sie nun nicht mehr zu mir, sondern zu ihnen gehört. Also habe ich sie aufgegeben – sozusagen das letzte Opfer des Delta-Quadranten." Kathryn grinste schief. „Ein paar Tage später stand Mark mit Sissy vor der Tür. Er weiß tatsächlich, was aus jedem einzelnen von Mollys Nachkommen geworden ist … aber darüber wolltest du bestimmt nicht reden. Also Chakotay, was ist los?", verlange Kathryn zu wissen, während sie sich ihm gegenüber nieder lies.

„Es geht um Seven…" Chakotay sah, wie sich Kathryns Gesichtszüge verhärteten. Kein Wunder, Seven of Nine war ein wunder Punkt zwischen ihnen beiden und für einen kurzen Moment verglich er sich mit Molly. Hatte Kathryn auch ihn aufgegeben weil sie das Gefühl hatte, er gehöre nun einer anderen? Blödsinn, rief er sich zur Ordnung und fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort. Während seiner Schilderung der Ereignisse der vergangenen Tage huschten die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen über Kathryns Gesichtszüge, Verblüffung, Besorgnis und ja auch ein bisschen Erheiterung an der einen oder anderen Stelle. Chakotay stellte fest, wie gut es tat, wieder in ihrer Gesellschaft zu sein. Wirklich mit ihr zu reden. Keinen anderen Menschen konnte er so lesen wie sie und kein anderer Mensch verstand ihm so wie sie es tat. Dagegen war alle Kommunikation mit Seven immer nur an der Oberfläche gewesen. Tatsächlich war das hier intimer als alles, was er je mit Seven ausgetauscht hatte. Verdammt, er war ein Idiot gewesen und er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst.

„Du hast dir nichts vorzuwerfen." Kathryn hatte sich vorgebeugt, seine Hände in die ihren genommen und sah in fest an. Chakotay war sich für einen Moment nicht sicher, ob sie seine Gedanken gelesen hatte oder nur auf seine Geschichte reagierte. „Nach unserer Rückkehr in den Delta-Quadranten hätte sich niemand liebevoller oder aufmerksamer um Seven kümmern können. Es war eine große Erleichterung, dass du für sie da warst."

„Aber scheinbar nicht genug", sagte Chakotay rau.

„Das wissen wir nicht. Ich schlage dir folgendes vor: Ich werde morgen vorsichtig ein paar Erkundigungen einziehen. Sevens Verhalten muss ja auch anderen aufgefallen sein. Dann überlegen wir zusammen, was wir am besten tun. Egal was ist, Seven ist nicht allein", Kathryn sah Chakotay fest in die Augen, „und du bist es auch nicht."

=/\=

Doch nicht nur Chakotay und Kathryn waren beunruhigt, auch an anderer Stelle wuchs eine gewisse Besorgnis.

„Ihr Plan scheint fehlerhaft zu sein", bemerkte Seven am nächsten Morgen zum Doktor.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", fragte dieser indigniert.

„Ich habe die Intensität meiner Verhaltensabweichung in den letzten Tagen ständig intensiviert. Doch im Gegensatz zu Ihrer Vorhersage scheint Chakotay davon nicht abgeschreckt zu sein. Im Gegenteil, die Frequenz seiner Kontaktaufnahmen hat in den letzten Tagen zugekommen und er scheint auffällig besorgt um mein Wohlbefinden zu sein. Es sieht so aus, als würde er sich noch enger an mich binden als zuvor."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, das ist Teil des Ablösungsprozesses", erklärte der Doktor selbstgefällig. „Chakotay ist ein mitfühlender Mensch, er will sicherstellen, dass er Sie in guter Gesundheit verlässt. Gestern hat er sogar mich diesbezüglich aufgesucht und ich freue mich, dass ich ihm versichern konnte, dass Sie sich in bester Gesundheit befinden."

„Hmm", machte Seven mit einer für sie ungewohnten Unbestimmtheit. „Ich kann mich trotzdem nicht des Eindrucks erwehren, dass irgendetwas mit unserem Plan schief läuft. Menschliche Wesen sind oft so unberechenbar."

„Vertrauen Sie mir, Seven. Ich denke, ich kann mich nach den langen Jahren des intensiven Studiums mit Fug und Recht als Experte für menschliche Verhaltensweisen bezeichnen – auch wenn diese zugegebenermaßen tatsächlich oft irrational und für einen so strukturierten Geist wie den Ihren oder meinen eine Herausforderung sein können… Es könnte natürlich sein, dass Chakotay davor zurückschreckt nach einer Trennung wieder alleine zu sein", überlegte der Doktor. „Aber auch hierfür habe ich Vorsorge getroffen. Ich habe hier etwas, das ihm den Übergang bestimmt leichter machen wird."

* * *

**AN**

Vossi: Nachdem ich mich ja nicht persönlich bei dir bedanken kann an dieser Stelle vielen lieben Dank für deine ganzen Reviews. Ich freue mich jedesmal unheimlich!


	5. Wie soll das nur enden?

Chakotay hatte sich an diesem Vormittag besser auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren können als in den Tagen zuvor – was garantiert auch daran lag, dass er in der letzten Nacht endlich einmal wieder durchgeschlafen hatte. Es war eine große Erleichterung gewesen, sich Kathryn anvertrauen zu können. Gemeinsam würden sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen und eine Lösung finden – wie immer. Zufrieden dachte er an den vergangen Abend zurück, an die Vertrautheit und Wärme, die wieder zwischen ihnen beiden aufgeflammt war und die sich einfach gut und irgendwie richtig anfühlte. Und so war er dann doch nicht ganz bei der Sache, als sich auf einmal die Conn meldete.

„Professor Chakotay, Sie haben Besuch." Miss Rubin hörte sich immer noch eingeschnappt ein.

„In Ordnung. Ich…"

Bevor Chakotay seinen Satz beenden konnte, öffnete sich seine Bürotür und eine strahlende Seven stand vor ihm. Chakotay kam trotz allem nicht umhin festzustellen, dass sie fabelhaft aussah. Sie trug eine kurze rote Bluse, einen Rock mit farblich passendem Schotten-Karo und hochhackige rote Schuhe, an ihrem Arm schlenkerte ein Korb.

„Seven, wie schön…"

„Ich vermute, du hast mich gestern Abend vermisst", stellte Seven fest. „Aber natürlich können wir nicht jeden Abend miteinander verbringen."

„Eigentlich…", setzte Chakotay an, Seven von seinem Besuch bei Kathryn zu erzählen. Er musste ja nicht unbedingt den Anlass offenlegen. Doch er kam nicht weit.

„… deshalb bin ich jetzt da", strahlte Seven ihn an ohne auf seinen Einwurf zu achten. „Und ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht, damit du nie mehr alleine sein musst."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Chakotay schwach.

„Natürlich, denn schließlich empfinde ich große Wertschätzung für dich. Hier ist sie…"

Seven förderte aus ihrem Korb ein gurrendes Fellknäuel zu Tage und drückte es Chakotay in den Arm.

„Ein Tribble?", fragte Chakotay entgeistert.

„Nach meinen Recherchen sind Tribble hervorragende Haustiere. Ich habe festgestellt, dass die meisten Menschen flauschige Haustiere bevorzugen, außerdem soll das Gurren beruhigende Wirkung haben. Daneben sind Tribble stubenrein und sehr genügsam."

„Aber…" Chakotay hatte genug von den diversen Tribble-Invasionen auf Raumschiffen oder -stationen gehört, um einen Tribble absolut nicht für ein geeignetes Haustier zu halten – obwohl seine verräterische Hand schon ganz von alleine angefangen hatte, den wohlig gurrenden Tribble zu kraulen.

„Selbstverständlich ist Prinzessin Sophia sterilisiert", fuhr Seven erbarmungslos fort.

„Prinzessin Sophia? Du hast dem Tribble einen Namen gegeben?"

„Selbstverständlich. Findest du ihn nicht schön?" Seven verzog ihre Lippen zu einem Schmollmund.

„Doch, doch."

„Wunderbar, dann kann ich euch ja beruhigt alleine lassen – heute Abend habe ich nämlich eine Verabredung mit Admiral Janeway."

Und schwupps war Seven wie eine Erscheinung wieder verschwunden.

Verwirrt starrte Chakotay auf dem Tribble auf seinem Arm, der der einzige Beweis war, dass er gerade eben nicht halluziniert hatte.

=/\=

„Prinzessin Sophia!?"

Kathryn Janeway konnte ihre Erheiterung kaum verbergen und auch Chakotay begann zu grinsen. Sofort nachdem Seven sein Büro wieder verlassen hatte, hatte er Kathryn per Conn kontaktiert, um mit ihr über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu beraten.

„Prinzessin Sophia", bestätige er, „aber ich glaube, ich werde sie Sophie nennen."

„Das ist sicherlich praktischer", schmunzelte Kathryn, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. „Ich habe mit Sam Wildman gesprochen. Ihr ist gestern Abend kein Verhalten aufgefallen, dass auch nur im Entferntesten dem ähnelt, was du beschreibst. Sie kam ihr ganz normal, vielleicht ein wenig grüblerisch vor."

„Seltsam", meinte Chakotay. „B'Elanna hat sie heute Vormittag auch _rein zufällig_ getroffen und hat ähnliches erzählt. Wenn ich nicht den einen oder anderen Zeugen oder Beweis hätte", Chakotay hob Sophie in den Bildschirm, „könnte ich fast glauben, dass mit mir etwas nicht stimmt."

„Ich habe Seven für heute Abend zu mir eingeladen. Vielleicht redet sie ja mit mir. Was auch immer das Problem ist, es scheint direkt mit dir zusammenzuhängen", stellte Kathryn fest.

„Ich komme mir so verdammt hilflos vor", sagte Chakotay. „Ich meine, ich habe Seven immer noch gerne und fühle mich verantwortlich für sie…"

„Ich weiß", sagte Kathryn fest. „Ich auch. Und glaube mir, wir werden dieser Sache auf den Grund gehen!"

=/\=

„Vielen Dank für Ihre Einladung, Admiral."

Obwohl Seven sich alle Mühe gab es zu verbergen, war sie von der Situation verunsichert. Schon an Bord der Voyager hatte sie nicht umhin können, festzustellen, dass das Verhältnis der Kommandantin zu ihr abgekühlt war, seitdem sie die Beziehung zu Chakotay aufgenommen hatten. Im Alpha-Quadranten hatte der Captain die Kontaktaufnahmen zu ihr oder Chakotay dann auf ein Minimum beschränkt. Auch wenn Seven sich nie ganz im Klaren darüber gewesen war, was den Captain wohl zu diesen Schritten veranlasst hatte, hatte sie sich doch angesichts der zeitlichen Korrelation fragen müssen, ob der Captain wohl ihre Beziehung zu Chakotay missbilligte. Es war offensichtlich, dass die beiden einander große Hochachtung entgegen gebracht hatten. Vermutlich würde sie nicht gutheißen, wenn Seven den Commander verletzen würde.

„Bitte, nenne mich doch Kathryn, wir sind schließlich nicht mehr an Bord der Voyager und ich bin nicht mehr deine Vorgesetzte, sondern nur noch deine Freundin."

Kathryn lächelte Seven warm an. Ihr war die Unsicherheit ihres ehemaligen Schützlings nicht entgangen. Natürlich hatte sie sich an der romantischen Beziehung zwischen Seven und Chakotay zutiefst gestört und wenn sie an die Geschichte ihres Alter Ego dachte … Aber seit sie wusste, dass Chakotays Gefühle für Seven erkaltet waren, bevor sich überhaupt etwas ernstes zwischen den beiden entwickeln konnte, fiel es ihr auch wieder leichter, Seven mit dem gewohnten Wohlwollen zu betrachten. Schließlich war sie nichts weiter als ein verwirrtes Kind – mit einem durchaus annehmbaren Geschmack was Männer anging…

„Danke – Kathryn", antwortete Seven immer noch unsicher.

„Setzen wir uns doch."

Kathryn bugsierte Seven in die gemütliche Sofaecke, die gestern bereits Chakotay beherbergt hatte.

„Wir haben so lange nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Wie geht es dir? Wie gefällt dir deine Tätigkeit beim Cooper-Institut?"

Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen, eine angemessene Position für Seven zu finden. Obwohl die Sternenflotte – und eigentlich jede wissenschaftliche Institution, die ein bisschen was auf sich hielt – hoch interessiert an Sevens Mitarbeit gewesen war, hatte es doch Sicherheitsbedenken gegen eine ehemalige Borg gegeben. Kathryn und Chakotay waren außerdem noch darum besorgt gewesen, eine Position zu finden, die nicht nur Sevens intellektuellen Ansprüchen sondern auch ihrem Bedürfnis nach einer ruhigen und geordneten Umgebung gerecht werden konnte. Schließlich war Seven beim Cooper-Institut für theoretische Physik gelandet, wo sie an der Erforschung der theoretischen Grundlagen für Transwarp-Reisen arbeitete.

„Die Aufgabe ist intellektuell angemessen fordernd", erklärte Seven, „und da es sich bei den Mitarbeitern vorwiegend um Wissenschaftler handelt, ist der Umgang sehr angenehm."

Kathryn grinste, nur wenige Menschen würden die Mitarbeiter des Cooper-Instituts als angenehm im Umgang beschreiben, eher als weltfremde Freaks. Keiner von ihnen war sensibel genug, um sich von Seven beleidigt zu fühlen. Aber vielleicht war es auch ein Fehler gewesen. Wie sollte Seven unter diesen Leuten lernen, was es bedeutete, ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein?

„Und ansonsten, hast du dich gut im Alpha-Quadranten eingelebt?"

„Danke, es geht mir gut. Ich gebe zu, außerhalb meiner Tätigkeit beim Cooper-Institut ist der Eingewöhnungsprozess zeitweise immer noch verwirrend. Schon die verhältnismäßig kleine Gemeinschaft der Voyager war mit ihrer Pluralität von Charakteren und Meinungen zeitweise schwer zu überschauen, doch sie war in nichts mit der Herausforderung zu vergleichen, sich hier in eine Gemeinschaft von Milliarden Individuen einzufügen. Aber ich werde mich anpassen."

Kathryn lächelte. „Und du bist nicht allein, das weißt du."

Seven hob eine Augenbraue, wie um anzuzeigen, dass sie manchmal genau das für das Problem hielt. Aber sie sprach diesen Gedanken nicht laut aus.

„Commander Chakotay und der Doktor waren eine große Unterstützung", sagte sie stattdessen.

„Das glaube ich gerne. Ihr versteht euch gut, Chakotay und du?", fragte Kathryn vorsichtig.

„Der Commander ist ein Mensch von vorzüglichem Charakter", bemerkte Seven. „Ich würde nie etwas tun, um ihn zu verletzen."

Kathryn stutze. Wieso meinte Seven, das ausdrücklich feststellen zu müssen?

„Da bin ich mir sicher. Aber manchmal verletzten wir unsere Mitmenschen, auch wenn wir es gar nicht wollen", sagte sie sanft. Sie hatte das sichere Gefühl, dem Kern der ganzen Geschichte ganz nahe zu sein.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", beschied Seven und Kathryn erkannte, dass es besser war, das Thema jetzt nicht weiter zu verfolgen.

„Und wie geht es dem Doktor?", fragte sie stattdessen ins Blaue hinein, doch Seven wirkte für einen Sekundenbruchteil ungeheuer schuldbewusst.

„Der Doktor funktioniert innerhalb der Normparameter seines Designs", sagte Seven.

„Das freut mich, ich wollte ihn schon länger mal wieder besuchen, aber immer kommt irgendetwas dazwischen. Siehst du ihn denn häufiger?"

„Wir treffen uns regelmäßig. Der Doktor unterstützt mich immer noch bei der Wiederlangung meiner Menschlichkeit."

„Tatsächlich? Und was ist die aktuelle Lektion?"

Wieder wand sich Seven deutlich sichtbar. „Darüber möchte ich aktuell nicht sprechen."


	6. Gefühlte Endlosigkeit

„Ich habe dann nicht mehr nachgebohrt", erzählte Kathryn am nächsten Morgen.

Kathryn hatte sich am vorigen Abend bei Chakotay gemeldet, sobald Seven sich verabschiedet hatte. Da es schon spät gewesen war, hatten sie beschlossen, sich zum Frühstück zu verabreden und so saßen sie nun in einem wunderschönen kleinen Café, dessen Terrasse einen spektakulären Ausblick über die San Francisco-Bay bot. Chakotay war sich sicher, dass Kathryn einige Beziehungen hatte spielen lassen, um hier so kurzfristig einen Tisch zu bekommen. Befriedigt bemerkte er außerdem, dass Kathryn sich in Hinblick auf ihre Essgewohnheiten wesentlich gebessert hatte. Jedenfalls hatte der Kellner ihnen Croissants, Rührei, Schinken, viele Sorten Käse, Marmelade, Obst und knusprige frische Brötchen gebracht und Kathryn langte herzhaft zu – und zwar nicht nur beim Kaffee, der hier ebenfalls in Strömen zu fließen schien.

„Danach haben wir uns über allgemeine Dinge unterhalten, meinen Job, ihren Job, unsere neuen Kollegen, was aus den verschiedenen Crewmitgliedern der Voyager geworden ist", fuhr Kathryn fort. „Nichts Interessantes mehr, alles ganz normal – gespickt mit einigen freundlichen Seven-Kommentaren." Kathryn grinste kurz und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Es war auffällig, dass sie an zwei Stellen ins Stocken geriet; nämlich, dass sie dich nicht verletzen möchte und als es um das neue Projekt mit dem Doktor ging."

„Daraus könnte man fast schließen, dass was auch immer mit Seven los ist, der Doktor darüber Bescheid weiß", überlegte Chakotay.

„Davon würde ich ausgehen."

„Aber warum hat er mir dann nichts gesagt, als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe?"

„Du bist nicht mehr Sevens Vorgesetzter", erinnerte Kathryn. „Wenn Seven es nicht möchte, hast du keinerlei Recht irgendetwas von ihm zu erfahren."

„Dann gehst du davon aus, dass es irgendeine Art Krankheit ist?"

Kathryn nippte gedankenverloren an ihrer Kaffeetasse. „Nein, wenn ich ehrlich bin, eigentlich nicht. Es war wie auch B'Elanna und Sam Wildman es beschrieben hatten, Seven wirkte auf mich ein wenig nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt, aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck als ob ihr wirklich etwas fehlt."

„Das ist es ja, was ich nicht verstehe", sagte Chakotay heftig. „Warum verhält sie sich bei euch so ganz anders als bei mir? Ich merke überhaupt nichts von nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt ist sie mir gegenüber erst recht nicht – vielleicht hat sie ja doch irgendetwas und führt mir gegenüber ein Theaterstück auf um mich nicht zu beunruhigen?"

„Das würde mit der Aussage zusammenpassen, dass sie dich nicht verletzen möchte", überlegte Kathryn.

„Und damit, dass sie sich abwechselnd an mich klammert und dann von sich stößt", ergänzte Chakotay. „Ganz zu schwiegen von Sophia, dem Tribble, den sie mir geschenkt hat, _weil sie nicht immer bei mir sein kann_!"

„Du hast recht, es passt irgendwie zusammen", meinte Kathryn. „Du musst versuchen, sie dazu zu bringen, dass sie dir sagt, was mit ihr los ist. Ich schätze, das ist unsere einzige Chance."

„Wir sind nachher zum Mittagessen verabredet, vielleicht schaffe ich es ja da, sie zum Reden zu bringen", sagte Chakotay hoffnungslos.

=/\=

Weniger Stunden später saß Chakotay wieder in einem netten kleinen Restaurant. Er kam nicht umhin die beiden Situationen zu vergleichen. Auf das Treffen mit Kathryn hatte er sich gefreut wie schon lange nicht, dem Treffen mit Seven sah er mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Grauen entgegen. Bitte mach, dass mit Seven alles in Ordnung ist, betete er zu einem höheren Wesen, an das er nicht so recht glaubte.

„Hallo Cho Cho."

Eine mit einem weißen Flatterkleid bekleidete Seven hatte sich genähert und haucht Chakotay nun einen Kuss auf die Wange. Ihre Haare trug sie offen und sorgfältig onduliert. Chakotay hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm dieses Outfit irgendwie bekannt vorkam. Dann erinnerte er sich, Tom hatte während einer seiner 20. Jahrhundert-Kino-Simulationen mal einen Film gezeigt, in dem die Hauptdarstellerin genauso gewandet gewesen war. Marilyn … irgendwas mit „M" … Manson vielleicht?

„Hallo Seven, gut siehst du aus", grüßte Chakotay zurück in der Hoffnung, das Gespräch so unverfänglich beginnen zu lassen. Leider stellte sich diese Hoffnung als vergeblich heraus. Seven machte große Augen und verzog den Mund.

„Heißt das, ich gefalle dir sonst nicht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht, wie kommst du…"

„Ich gefalle dir nicht", stellte Seven weinerlich fest.

„Aber Seven, das ist doch…"

„Du findest mich fett!"

„Ich finde dich ganz und gar nicht…"

„Für mich keine Karte", wehrte Seven die bolinanische Kellnerin ab, die sich zwischenzeitlich genähert hatte. „Ich nehme nur ein Wasser. Ich kann nichts essen. Mein Freund findet, dass ich zu fett bin."

„Ich habe nie irgendetwas in diese Richtung gesagt", wehrte Chakotay sich, während die Kellnerin ihn mit einem verächtlichen Blick bedachte.

„Aber gedacht", schniefte Seven. „Eine Frau spürt so etwas, nicht wahr?", wandte sie sich mitleidheischend an die Kellnerin.

„Sie sollten sich wirklich fragen, wo Sie Ihre Ansprüche her haben, Sir", sagte die Kellnerin. „Ihre Freundin ist wunderschön und Sie machen Ihr Komplexe. Haben Sie sich selbst mal im Spiegel angesehen?"

„Also wirklich", sagte Chakotay verärgert. „Ich habe weder irgendetwas in diese Richtung gesagt noch gedacht. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie du darauf kommst, Seven. Ich nehme ein Wasser und das Parmesan-Risotto", schickte er die Kellnerin fort.

„Von nichts kommt nichts", grummelte diese leise während sie sich zurückzog.

„Du sagst also, dass ich lüge", beschwerte sich Seven unterdessen.

„Auch das habe ich nie gesagt." Chakotay musste sich mittlerweile mit Gewalt zusammenreißen, um sachlich zu bleiben.

„Dann halluziniere ich also?", verlangte Seven zu wissen.

Ja, das tust du ganz offensichtlich, stimmte Chakotay leise zu, laut sagte er: „Auch das habe ich nie gesagt, ich verstehe nur nicht, wie wir ausgehend von meinem Kompliment, dass du heute gut aussiehst, auf einmal in diesen Streit geraten. Ich finde wirklich, dass du eine der schönsten Frauen bist, der ich je begegnet bin."

„Das ist mal wieder typisch!"

„Was ist typisch?"

„Du bist so ein Mann. Du verstehst überhaupt nicht, worum es hier geht!"

„Nein, das verstehe ich wirklich nicht!"

„Und dann reduzierst du mich auf mein Äußeres!"

„Was tue ich?"

„Du sagst, ich sei eine der schönsten Frauen, die du je getroffen hast", schniefte Seven.

„Und was ist daran jetzt wieder falsch?" Nun gelang es Chakotay wirklich nicht mehr, einen genervten Unterton zu unterdrücken.

„Was ist mit meinem Intellekt? Ohne meine überragenden Fähigkeiten wäre die Voyager immer noch im Delta-Quadranten!"

Chakotay wünschte sich in diesem Moment genau dorthin zurück. Lieber noch einmal die ganze Reise, als hier mit dieser seltsamen Karikatur einer Frau zusammen sitzen zu müssen.

„Das habe ich nie bestritten", sagte er stattdessen.

„Mein Freund hält mich nicht nur für zu fett, sondern auch für dumm und denkt, dass ich halluziniere", informierte Seven die Kellnerin, die eben Chakotays Wasser äußerst unsanft vor ihm auf den Tisch geknallt hatte.

„Also wirklich, Sir. Sie sollten sich schämen", zischte die Kellnerin, bevor sie sich umdrehte und hoheitsvoll davon rauschte.

„Sag mal Seven, hast du sie noch alle?" Chakotay konnte nicht mehr an sich halten. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was gerade mit dir los ist. Aber ich werde mich bestimmt nicht mehr in der Öffentlich von dir bloßstellen lassen. Ich werde jetzt gehen, wir reden miteinander, wenn du wieder bei Sinnen bist."

Damit stand er auf, knallte das Geld für seine Zeche auf den Tisch und wandte sich zum Gehen. Seven sah ihn mit schreckgeweiteten Augen und offenen Mund an. Doch Chakotay konnte jetzt wirklich keine Rücksicht mehr auf ihre Befindlichkeiten nehmen. Aufgebracht stapfte er in Richtung Ausgang – und so entging ihm auch der triumphierende Gesichtsausdruck, dem Sevens Erstaunen nun gewichen war.

„Seien Sie froh, dass Sie den Mistkerl los sind, Liebes", sagte die Kellnerin, die zwischenzeitlich an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war, zu Seven.

„Das bin ich", sagte Seven nachdenklich. „Trotzdem frage ich mich…"

Die Kellnerin verdrehte die Augen. Diese Mädchen waren doch alle gleich.

=/\=

„Es war einfach surreal!" Chakotay war immer noch ganz außer sich als er Kathryn über die Conn erreichte. „Sie verdrehte wirklich alles, was sich sagte, in eine Beleidigung gegen sie. Ich kam mir vor wie in einem schlechten Holo-Roman!"

„Das ist wirklich Besorgnis erregend", stimmte Kathryn zu.

„Ich hätte sie nicht allein lassen dürfen", stellte Chakotay fest. „Sie ist ganz eindeutig in einem emotional labilen Zustand und ich bin einfach aufgestanden und gegangen."

„Was hättest du denn tun wollen?", fragte Kathryn sachlich. „Scheinbar warst du es ja, der sie so aufgeregt hat. Da war es das Beste, die Situation einfach zu beenden."

„Was sollen wir nur tun?"

„Ich habe heute ein wenig herumgefragt", erzählte Kathryn. „Niemand sonst kann über vergleichbare Beobachtungen berichten. Allerdings wurde Seven sehr oft gesehen, wie sie den Doktor aufgesucht hat. Es existieren allerdings keinerlei Aufzeichnungen über Untersuchungen oder Therapien." Chakotay wollte lieber gar nicht wissen, wie Kathryn an diese vertraulichen Informationen gekommen war. „Außerdem hat der Doktor keinerlei Anstalten gemacht, B'Elanna oder sonst irgendjemanden zu kontaktieren, der sich mit den kybernetischen Aspekten von Sevens Physiologie auskennt."

„Und was schließt du daraus?", fragte Chakotay hoffnungslos.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau", gestand Kathryn. „Aber unsere Theorie von heute Morgen erscheint mir immer unwahrscheinlicher. Wenn Seven in irgendeiner Art und Weise krank wäre, gäbe es entsprechende Aufzeichnungen. Außerdem stimmt es eigentlich nicht, dass der Doktor dir nichts gesagt hat. Er hat dir versichert, dass mit Seven alles in allerbester Ordnung sei." Kathryn war aufgestanden und hatte begonnen mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand durch ihr Büro zu wandern. Dabei verschwand sie immer wieder aus dem Erfassungsbereich der optischen Sensoren. „Ich habe zwar immer noch keine Vorstellung, was sich hinter Sevens Verhalten verbirgt, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass der Doktor etwas damit zu tun hat. Warum sonst sollte Seven ihn ständig aufsuchen? Und dann ist da noch diese Sache mit der aktuellen Lektion ihres Trainingsprogrammes zur Wiedererlangung ihrer Menschlichkeit, über die sie nicht mit mir sprechen möchte."

„Eine bösartige Verschwörung?", fragte Chakotay ungläubig. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Eine Verschwörung nicht gerade, aber mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass das die Stelle ist, an der wir ansetzen müssen. Ich werde morgen mit ihm reden – und glaube mir, mich wird er nicht abwimmeln, dafür werde ich sorgen." Kathryn war wieder im Erfassungsbereich der Sensoren aufgetaucht und sah nun wie ein wütender Racheengel aus. „Entweder sind bei Seven wirklich alle Relais durchgebrannt, oder er muss mir eine verdammt gute Erklärung für ihr Verhalten liefern."

„Wenn du wirklich recht hast" Chakotay konnte an Kathryns Gesichtsausdruck ablesen, dass sie ganz eindeutig der Meinung war rechtzuhaben, „wenn das tatsächlich so ist, wie du vermutest, sollte ich versuchen, Seven mit einer für sie unvorhergesehenen Situation zu konfrontieren. In einer Situation, auf die sie nicht vorbereitet ist, wird sie vielleicht wieder in ihr altes Verhalten zurückfallen und ich finde einen Zugang zu ihr. Außerdem haben wir schon viel zu lange nach ihren Regeln gespielt."


	7. Das End vom Lied

AN: So Endspurt, aber zum Ausgleich dafür, dass ich die Geschichte heute abschließe, gibt es noch kein kleines Kapitelchen extra. Vielen Dank euch allen, die ihr die Geschichte bis hier her begleitet habt – und einen extra großen Dank an alle, die nicht nur mitgelesen, sondern auch eine Review hinterlassen haben! Ihr wisst ja Reviews sind das Manna für die Schreiberseele und jedes Mal, wenn man nachsieht und es hat wieder wer geschrieben, schlägt das Herz höher!  
Aber jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit den letzten beiden Kapiteln! Und vielleicht lässt sich ja der ein oder andere zu einer kleinen Abschluss-Review hinreißen ;-)

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Chakotay in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf dem Weg von der Transporterstation zu Sevens Apartment. Kathryn und er hatten beschlossen, ihre Pläne sofort umzusetzen und so stand er nun mit Wanderausrüstung vor Sevens Apartment, um sie zu einem Überraschungs-Ausflug in die Berge zu entführen. Zum Glück war Samstag, ansonsten wäre es vermutlich schwierig gewesen, die Dekanin davon zu überzeugen, dass er sofort nach Dienstantritt einen freien Tag benötigte.

Als Seven die Tür öffnete, war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn nicht erwartet hatte. Anstatt der femininen Kleidung der letzten Tage trug sie einen ihrer alten Overalls von der Voyager, hatte die Haare wieder streng zurückgesteckt und sah einfach ganz beruhigend nach Seven aus.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Chakotay sie enthusiastisch. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu einem kleinen Ausflug abzuholen."

„Guten Morgen, Chakotay", sagte Seven. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich nach unserer gestrigen Auseinandersetzung so schnell wiederzusehen. Mir war außerdem nicht bewusst, dass wir uns zu einem Ausflug verabredet hätten."

„Haben wir auch nicht", erklärte Chakotay. „Es ist eine spontane Idee. Das Wetter ist ideal und ich wollte dir schon lange einmal meine Lieblingstour aus meinen Zeiten bei der Akademie zeigen."

„Chakotay", hub Seven an und Chakotay sah, dass sie sich bemühte, eine Ausrede zu finden. Interessant – und keine Spur von einer der vielen seltsamen Seven-Persönlichkeiten, die ihm in den letzten Tagen begegnet waren.

„Keine Widerrede", grinste er. „Das ist ein Befehl, du wirst dich fügen."

Und Seven fügte sich tatsächlich.

=/\=

Der Aufstieg dauerte nun schon einige Stunden an und Chakotay war schmerzlich bewusst geworden, wie lange seine Zeit als Kadett bei der Akademie schon her war. Das heißt, vermutlich waren die Berge damals einfach nicht so verdammt steil gewesen. Schweigend liefen er und Seven nebeneinander her. Er, weil er mit seinem Atem haushalten musste, Seven vermutlich, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Chakotay registrierte allerdings mit einer gewissen Genugtuung, dass auch Seven begann, ein wenig derangiert auszusehen. Kleine Schweißbäche rannen über ihre Stirn und die eine oder andere vorwitzige Strähne hatte sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst.

Doch selbst wenn er heute nichts erreichen sollte, hatte sich der Ausflug gelohnt. Seit sie vor zwei Stunden die Baumgrenze passiert hatten, waren sie mit einem atemberaubenden Ausblick nach dem anderen belohnt worden. Selbst nach all den Wundern, die ihnen auf ihren Reisen begegnet waren, konnte die gute alte Erde einen immer noch in ehrfürchtiges Staunen versetzen.

Trotzdem war er grenzenlos erleichtert, als sie schließlich den Gipfel erreichten. Um sie herum erstreckte sich ein grandioses Bergpanorama. Nach vorne hin wurden die Berge kleiner und weit in der Ferne konnte man den Küstenstreifen mit San Francisco und dem Ozean dahinter erkennen. Schweigend ließen Chakotay und Seven sich auf zwei Felsen nieder, genossen die Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit hier und bewunderten die Aussicht.

„Möchtest du mir nicht sagen was los ist?", fragte Chakotay schließlich sanft.

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", versuchte Seven auszuweichen.

„Dein Verhalten der letzten Tage entspricht nicht deinen gewohnten Parametern", imitierte Chakotay Sevens normale Ausdrucksweise.

Seven sah in die Ferne.

„Ich habe dich gerne, und ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen um dich", fuhr Chakotay fort. „Was auch immer los ist, du kannst mit mir sprechen."

Seven zuckte hoch. „Mein Verhalten war nicht dazu gedacht, dir Sorgen zu bereiten."

„Wozu war es dann gedacht?"

In Sevens Gesicht konnte Chakotay einen Wettkampf unterschiedlichster Emotionen beobachten.

„Dich zu nerven", brach es schließlich aus ihr heraus.

„Wie bitte?"

„Du solltest meiner Gesellschaft überdrüssig werden."

„Aber Seven, warum das?"

„Damit es dir leichter fällt, ein Ende unserer Beziehung zu akzeptieren. Ich bin zu der Schlussfolgerung gelangt, dass diese Beziehung auf die Dauer nicht erfolgversprechend ist und habe nach einem Weg gesucht, sie zu beenden ohne dir größere emotionale Schäden zuzufügen. Scheinbar war dieser Plan fehlerhaft, da du die Frequenz unseres Zusammenseins noch erhöht hast, anstatt wie geplant Abstand zu nehmen. Ich sehe nicht, was daran komisch ist", unterbrach Seven sich selbst, als sie bemerkte, dass die Zuckungen ihres Begleiters entgegen ihrer ersten Annahme nicht auf einen emotionalen Zusammenbruch hinwiesen, sondern unterdrücktes Gelächter waren. Obwohl unpassendes Gelächter natürlich durchaus auch ein Anzeichen für einen Zusammenbruch sein konnte.

„Oh, Seven, du bist so unglaublich", sagte Chakotay. „Das war deine Vorstellung davon, wie man eine Beziehung auf nette Art beendet?"

„Das war in der Tat der Plan", antwortete Seven steif. „Du hast dich allerdings in deiner Zuneigung als wesentlich persistenter erwiesen als vorab prognostiziert."

Chakotay wurde wieder ernst. „Ich weiß deine Bemühungen ehrlich zu schätzen, aber es gibt wohl keine nette Art für das Beenden einer Beziehung. Es ist immer ein schmerzhafter Prozess, den man am besten mit Ehrlichkeit übersteht. Und nun will ich auch ehrlich zu dir sein: Ich schätze dich sehr und habe unsere Zeit zusammen sehr genossen, dennoch war ich schon vor einiger Zeit zu derselben Schlussfolgerung wie du gelangt, unsere Beziehung hat keine Zukunft und wir sollten sie beenden."

„Dann sind wir nun kein romantisches Paar mehr?", verlangte Seven zu wissen.

„Nein, das sind wir nicht mehr", bestätigte Chakotay.

„Dann ist es gut."

„Das ist es."

Und gemeinsam blieben die beiden noch ein ganzes Weilchen auf ihren Felsblöcken sitzen bevor sie sich einträchtig an den Abstieg machten.

=/\=

In San Francisco war unterdessen auch Kathryn Janeway nicht untätig gewesen und war nun wie ein Racheengel in einem gewissen Büro im medizinischen Forschungskomplex der Sternenflotte aufgetaucht. Selbstverständlich war es für Admiral Janeway, Heldin des Delta-Quadranten, ein Leichtes gewesen, den arroganten Assistenten mit einem Todesblick das Fürchten zu lehren und ohne Umschweife zum Doktor durchgelassen zu werden.

„Doktor, was ist aktuelle Lektion von Sevens Trainingsprogramm?"

Das ehemalige MHN der Voyager schrumpfte unter dem Blick seiner ehemaligen Kommandantin zu einem kläglichen Häufchen Photonen.

„Admiral, ich muss schon sehr bitten, das Vertrauensverhältnis zwischen Arzt und…"

„Hören Sie mir gut zu Doktor", Kathryn brachte ihre Nase ganz dicht vor die des Doktors. „Seit gut einer Woche macht Seven mit ihrem seltsamen Verhalten Commander Chakotay vollkommen verrückt und ich habe festgestellt, dass sie Sie seit genau diesem Zeitraum regelmäßig aufsucht, außerdem will Seven sich nicht über den Inhalt besagten Trainingsprogramms äußeren. Der Verdacht liegt also nahe, dass Sie hinter der ganzen Sache stecken und wenn Sie mir nicht auf der Stelle sagen, was da vor sich geht, werde ich B'Elanna bitten, Ihr Programm zu dekompilieren – Zeile für Zeile. Und glauben Sie mir, B'Elanna wird das gerne tun. Sie macht sich nämlich fast genauso viel Sorgen um Chakotay wie ich um Seven. Also raus mit der Sprache."

„Also wirklich, Admiral…", versuchte der Doktor noch schwach einzuwenden, doch ein weiterer Janeway-Todesblick brachte ihn zur Raison. „Wie werde ich ihn los in zehn Tagen", grummelte er.

„Wie bitte?"

„Wir haben ein Programm erarbeitet, dass dem Commander die Trennung von Seven of Nine so einfach wie möglich machen sollte."

Kathryn war für einen Moment fassungslos. „Soll das heißen, Seven führt das ganze Theater auf, weil sie sich von Chakotay trennen will?"

„Natürlich", sagte der Doktor überheblich. „Auf die Dauer war diese Partnerschaft doch zum Scheitern verurteilt."

„Und warum hat sie es ihm nicht einfach gesagt?"

„Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen."

„Stattdessen hat sie ihn mit ihrem Verhalten in Angst und Schrecken versetzt. Er musste glauben, dass entweder er oder sie gerade den Verstand verliert." Kathryn rieb sich die Schläfen.

„Ich versichere Ihnen, das war nicht unsere Intention", beeilte sich der Doktor zu sagen. „Was können wir tun, um den Schaden wieder gutzumachen?"

„Die Wahrheit und nichts als die Wahrheit", sagte Kathryn. „Seven muss Chakotay reinen Wein einschenken."

„Aber wird der Commander nicht furchtbar enttäuscht sein? Immerhin konnten wir ihn nicht dazu bringen, Seven freiwillig zu verlassen."

Wider Willen fing Kathryn an zu kichern. „Enttäuscht? Eher nicht."

Der Doktor begann zu strahlen. „Also hat unser Plan gewirkt. Der Commander möchte die Beziehung beenden?"

Kathryn seufzte. „Doktor, das wollte er schon die ganze Zeit. Wenn Sie nicht dazwischen gefunkt hätten, wäre die Beziehung der beiden schon lange auch offiziell vorbei. Vielleicht überlassen Sie in Zukunft die Counseling-Arbeit dann auch tatsächlich einem Counselor."


	8. Ende gut, alles gut

Wieder stand Chakotay nach einem langen und mühsamen Aufstieg mit einer Frau auf dem Gipfel des Berges, den er vor genau einem Jahr zusammen mit Seven of Nine erklommen hatte. Viel war seit dem passiert. Doch hier auf dem Gipfel war die gleiche Atmosphäre und Ruhe und Ewigkeit wie vor einem Jahr.

„Das ist also der Berg der Erkenntnis", bemerkte Kathryn lächelnd.

„Das ist er."

„Es ist wunderschön hier. Ein Jammer, dass ich noch nie hier oben war."

Gemeinsam genossen sie das Panorama.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit was von Seven gehört?", fragte Chakotay nach einer Weile. Irgendwie ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, an diesem Ort an Seven zu denken. Sie waren als Freunde auseinander gegangen, dennoch wahrten sie nun einen gewissen Abstand zueinander. Die meiste Kommunikation fand über Kathryn statt.

„Es geht ihr gut. Der Transfer zurück auf ein Schiff der Sternenflotte hat ihr gut getan. Und der dortige Counselor ist scheinbar tatsächlich in der Lage, ihren Ansprüchen zu genügen. Ihre sozialen Fähigkeiten machen riesige Fortschritte."

„Sie nimmt also tatsächlich die Unterstützung eines Counselors an? Ich hoffe für ihn, dass seine Methoden effizient sind", grinste Chakotay.

„Oh ja, und sie ist Mitglied in der Theatergruppe des Schiffs."

„Das ist gut. Auf dem Rückweg ins Tal hat sie mir mitgeteilt, dass sie diese Charade nicht nur aufgeführt hat um mich los zu werden, sondern dass es ihr sogar Spaß gemacht hat in eine andere Rolle zu schlüpfen." Chakotay bemühte sich, beleidigt auszusehen. „All ihr seltsames Verhalten – das waren nur sorgsam einstudierte Szenen. Deshalb ist sie auch immer so schnell verschwunden…"

„Armer Mann", grinste Kathryn. „Im Nachhinein besehen müssen wir ihr und Doktor eigentlich sogar dankbar sein. Wenn du nicht so besorgt um sie gewesen wärst, hättest du dich nicht bei mir gemeldet und dann…"

„…hätte es vielleicht nie ein Happy End gegeben", stimmte Chakotay zu, bevor er seine Ehefrau lange und hingebungsvoll küsste.

Und aus einer eigens angebrachten Seitentasche des Rucksacks gurrte zustimmend Sophia der Tribble.


End file.
